Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands
Created By: TheShadowCraft Information Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands '''is a brand new game created by the one and only '''TheShadowCraft. It is the fourth installment of the Skylanders '''franchise. It will be released worldwide on the 25th of August 2014. It will be released in these following consoles: * '''XBOX 360 * XBOX ONE * PS3 * PS4 * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo 3DS * PS VITA Story Kaos was thinking of an evil plan to unleash against the Skylanders. Then Glumshanks came in and informed his master, "Master, one of the trolls you sent to the mine underneath the castle found the stone The Dark Empire were trapped in." Kaos was shocked and commanded, "What? Bring me to the mine! Immediately!" Glumshanks then nodded and brought his master to the mine. "Ahh...perfect for my evil plan. All I have to do is break the spell." Kaos said while rubbing his hand against the stone. "Actually, sir.. it was my...",said Glumshanks."Quiet Glumshanks!!!!!". Then, it took nearly a hundred tries to break the spell and unleashed The Dark Empire from their slumber. The leader of the empire asked Kaos, "Thank you for awakening us from our slumber. What can we do to repay you?" Kaos replied, "I want you to help me destroy the Skylanders and take over Skylands." The leader nodded in agreement to help Kaos as he too wanted to take over Skylands. Then, Kaos and The Dark Empire began an evil laughter. What Kaos didn't realize is that Stealth Elf was spying on them. She immediately ran off to report the news to Master Eon when she saw Kaos awaken The Dark Empire. When Eon heard what Stealth Elf had reported, he immediately called the Skylanders and commanded them to find as many heroes in Skylands and recruit them. They all nodded and went to their portals which teleported them into different locations in Skylands. As for Eon, he set off to find the Guardians who defeated The Dark Empire and trapped them in a stone. Eon found them in separate locations in Skylands. He recruited them one by one to help defeat The Dark Empire and the Skylander's archenemy, Kaos. When Eon came back with the Guardians, only a few Skylanders came back and recruited new ones. He saw that there was enough and teleported all of the remaining Skylanders back and told them that they need to prepare for their most dangerous task yet! Whats NewCategory:Skylanders SeriesCategory:Games__NOEDITSECTION__ * All of the Skylanders from the previous games will return in order to save Skylands * 16 new core Skylanders * 8 new Guardians * Skylanders can level up to a maximum of 30 * 45 new levels * A bigger Portal of Power as Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands '''allows players up to four now * Mini games will be introduced to allow the Skylanders to become stronger and earn more money * Daily prize wheels will be introduced and they only can be unlocked after the games Returning Core Skylanders '''Magic * Blast Burn Spyro * Electro Axe Voodood * Digestive Detonation Wrecking Ball * Spell Caster Double Trouble * Mad Scientist Pop Fizz * Star Shower Star Strike * Scarab Warrior Dune Bug Tech * Rapid Fire Trigger Happy * Dynamaniac Boomer * Elite Drill Sergeant * Hyper Beam Drobot * Explosive Technician Sprocket * Nuclear Countdown * Unwinding Punch Wind-Up Water * Hydro Cannon Gill Grunt * Frost Yeti Slam Bam * King's Mace Wham-Shell * Thunder Wave Zap * Icy Cold Chill * Musketeer Rip Tide * Spark Bomb Punk Shot Earth * Alpha Beam Prism Break * Granite Dragon Bash * Close Combat Terrafin * Obsidian Armor Dino-Rang * Dazzling Gleam Flashwing * Poisonous Fissure Scorp * Seismic Tail Slobber Tooth Fire * Magma Beast Eruptor * Blazing Trail Flameslinger * Flamethrower Sunburn * Blazing Excalibur Ignitor * Searing Blast Hot Dog * Blazing Fists Fryno * Solar Flare Smolderdash Undead * Vampiric Blade Chop Chop * Thunderbolt Cynder * Soul Eater Ghost Roaster * Skull Sorceress Hex * Eerie Dash Fright Rider * Shadow Skater Roller Brawl * Spirit Scythe Grim Creeper Air * Hyper Voice Sonic Boom * Thundercloud Lightning Rod * Rainbow Shower Whirlwind * Shell Storm Warnado * Twister Jet-Vac * Thorn Burst Pop Thorn * Ruby Laser Scratch Life * Assassin Stealth Elf * Hammer Time Stump Smash * Sun Burst Camo * Plantzooka Zook * Spore Burst Shroomboom * Nature Warrior Zoo Lou * Honey Burst Bumble Blast Returning Giants Magic * Ultimate Wishblade Ninjini Tech * Rocketeer Bouncer Water * Abyss Armor Thumpback Earth * Granite Hammer Crusher Fire * Fire Storm Hot Head Undead * Omega Laser Eye-Brawl Air * Killer Bee Swarm Life * Forest Charge Tree Rex Returning Swap Force Magic * Hypnotizer Hoot Loop * Stealth Trap Shadow Tech * Magnetizer Magna Charge * Agent Spy Rise Water * Captain Wash Buckler * Skater Freeze Blade Earth * Miner Rubble Rouser * Gladiator Doom Stone Fire * Scorching Blast Zone * Gymnastic Fire Kraken Undead * Champion Night Shift * Cowboy Rattle Shake Air * Cyclone Free Ranger * Pilot Boom Jet Life * Ninja Stink Bomb * Driller Grilla Drilla New Core Skylanders Magic * Psybold * Moonlight Tech * Hard Rock * Techno Water * Lagoon * Tsunami Earth * Bulldoze * Titanium Fire * Scorch * Empurr Undead * Shadow * Raven Air * Typhoon * Breeze Life * Forrest * Gardenia New Guardians Magic * Cosmo Tech * Gearbot Water * Gill Earth * Fissure Fire * Spitfire Undead * Death Air * Hawk Life * Ivy Variations * Legendary Hard Rock * Legendary Hawk * Enchanted Psybold * Enchanted Cosmo * Lightcore Moonlight * Lightcore Techno * Lightcore Tsunami * Lightcore Fissure * Lightcore Scorch * Lightcore Death * Lightcore Typhoon * Lightcore Ivy * Jade Raven * Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:TheShadowCraft Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Guardians Category:Skylanders: Guardians of Skylands Category:Giants Category:SWAP Force